


Tell me that you love me anyway

by Mylli_022



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, It's my first work, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylli_022/pseuds/Mylli_022
Summary: A pregnancy test. Because she might be pregnant. With an actual baby. Stiles’ baby. Stiles. Whom she just drove all the way to Virginia to start on his dream career. Stiles, the love of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! I really didn’t want to post this, but my friend made me. This is my first work, so if you have anything to said about it, please comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to repost this chapter, because I thought that the first try was absolutely shit. So thank you for everyone who read my fic.

Lydia’s nails were blue.

 

Well, what was the rest of the nail polish was blue anyway. And two minutes never felt so long in her entire life. She doesn’t know if sitting is a best choice than her frantically passing. 

 

Perhaps late periods, constant vomiting and tender breasts aren’t alarming signs. _God_ ! Who’s she’s trying to fool. But at this point she may do anything to not have the urge to look at the test and if thinking positively does that, she’s fine with it.

 

But trying to think about not think about the test, only makes her want to look at the test even more.

 

It’s the only test at this point in her life that she doesn’t want a positive result out of it. She thinks that no eighteen year old girl with three months in a relationship with another eighteen year old boy wants a positive result on a pregnancy test. Because she might be pregnant. With an actual baby. Stiles’ baby. Stiles. Whom she just drove all the way to Virginia to start on his dream career. Stiles, the love of her entire life.

 

So, excuse her for acting so nervous( or terrified, or horrified, or traumatized or - any other ed that has a bad meaning). But maybe, she is not pregnant, and this whole scenario of ruining someone’s life is not going to happen at all.

 

Oh, but when has life ever been easy for her?And that’s why, when picks up the test and takes a look at the big and very red positive sign she realizes that Murphy’s Law is her best friend.

 

It’s two weeks later, after three mental breakdowns that she decides that she cannot ruin Stiles life this way. It’s not that she thinks he would hate to have a baby with her, it’s quite the opposite. He would give up everything for them and she can’t let him do that. So Lydia empties her bank account to the last drop and lives to New York in the middle of the night, not letting anyone know. Four weeks pregnant, alone and jobless.

 

Eight months later, after a lot more vomiting, back pains, feet pains- or any kind of pain at all, her baby was born. 

 

Ben, she names him breathless and sore, after a really long and painful labor.Benjamim Martin-Stilinski was born with seven pounds, nineteen inches and beautiful and big green eyes, moles everywhere and a tuff of downy brown hair. Looking absolutely tiny inside his light blue blanket.

 

And after one month of no sleep and a never ending crying she lets her mom meet Ben, because well, she doesn’t know anything about babies and she cannot for the life of her, figure it out how to make an infant stop crying and she has a felling that Stiles would know, Stiles would definitely want to make his baby boy stop crying, but no, she can’t do this to him after everything he’s been through.

 

So yeah, she had a beautiful little boy that is the spitting image of his father, aside from his eyes. She hid him from the rest of the world including Stiles knowing perfect well that, that decision would come later to bite her in the ass. 

 

She managed to raise him for five years, while dealing with math school and really shitty jobs, but what she wants most in the world is for Stiles to meet him and be the hero that she told Ben he is. But the fear of rejection stills lingers. But she knows Murphy’s Law loves her.

 

And that’s why on the worst possible days for an emotional reencounter to happen it does. She’s leaving a coffee shop when it happens , rushing her son who’s looking fascinatingly at the colorful donuts at the shop’s display. Then suddenly she bumps straight into him.

 

Stiles.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles is looking at her like he’s seeing a ghost. They have been staring at each other for two whole minutes and she’s not sure if the woman he’s holding hands with is annoyed or she’s simply not paying attention.

“Lydia?!” Stiles says with disbelief in his voice.

“Stiles,“ she breaths out his name. “What are you doing in New York?” she asks not really knowing why, maybe she is just buying time to think on a excuse to tell him about the kid by her side that is the carbon copy of him.

“I live here,” answers Stiles “What are you doing here?!” A little harsh, but she deserves. She did leave him without a single word.

“I live here too.” she answers a little nervous. That’s when her son chooses to make his way into the conversation.

“Mommy? Who is he?” Asks Ben looking up at her, with a hushed tone just above a whisper.

Lydia doesn’t know what to answer.And telling the truth right now sounds catastrophic wrong( not just because they are in the middle of a sidewalk, but because her little boy is five and she thinks he doesn’t have the emotional capacity to handle all this at once) and start running and never look back is not a possibility,so she just says the most vague thing ever.

“That’s Stiles, baby.” and okay, that’s not going to cover anything and she’s freaking out, because he’ll want to know who Stiles is and she doesn’t know what she is going to say, but Ben’s next words causes her to freeze up and dye inside at the same time.

“Hi Stiles! I’m Ben, well Benjamim Martin-Stilinski. Are you my mom’s friend?” Ben ever so polite, introduces himself to Stiles and she’s cursing herself for giving her son such good manners. And the thought of a son introducing himself for his own father makes her heart ache.

And before Stiles has a chance to answer, the blonde woman who’s holding hands with him this entire time speaks.

“Wait a second, Stilinski?,” she says suspiciously “Isn’t that your last name?.” She asks pointedly, staring at Stiles.

Stiles, that is now staring at their baby like he had just been beaten with the last Harry Potter book straight in the face multiple times.

Stiles is opening his mouth to say something, ask something, demand something when she interrupts him, because she really has no idea of what to say and the fear in her eyes is definitely showing, because Stiles’ expression softs a bit.

“Ok, so this is not the place and not the time to talk about this, since we’re late and also causing trouble standing here, we talk about this later” she says a little exasperated, trying desperately to get of this conversation.

“Oh hell no! You’re not getting away with this” Stiles says, practically shouting at her “I need to know who is he.”

“Stiles, for the love of God, we need to go and it’s pretty obvious who this kid is” the blonde woman says annoyed.

“Ok, God! Here is my address and number” Lydia says giving him her card “ Call me later, and we’ll talk about this situation.”

“Fine!” Says Stiles taking the card from her hand still not taking his eyes away from their son. She knows what he’s felling right now. And she knows that must painful for him to let her walk away with the person who he just “met”, but it is probably the person he loves the most in the world already. It did only take three seconds for her to fall in love with their son.

“Okay, see you later, bye” and then she practically runs, dragging her kid from this conversation as fast as she can.

“So mom?” Ben finally says after five minutes of a power walk. They are almost at his school’s gate.

“What is it sweet pea?” Lydia says as if she doesn’t know what his next question is going to be.

“Is that man, Stiles or whatever, my Dad?” he asks shyly 

“Baby, we are going to talk about this later today,” she says with a small smile “Now you’re late for school, so be a little patient. Can you do that for Mommy?”

“Okay mom, but you have to promise you will tell me if he is really my Dad.” Ben says firmly, with a pronounce that is really advanced for his age, but he’s her son, so no surprises there.

“Yeah baby, I promise. Have have a good day, I’ll come to get you later” 

“Bye Mommy, I love yooouu” says Ben already running to his friends, that are already waiting for him at the school’s door.

“Bye sweetheart, I love you too” Lydia says with a sigh.

This is going to be an incredibly long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles is completely and utterly freaking out and on the edge of a panic attack and he needs to call Scott like, five minutes ago and see if his best friend can help him calm down (probably not), because he apparently has a child. A son. With Lydia. The girl he had always loved, the girl who open a hole in space and time for him, the girl he was planning on marrying. Until she left him, without a single word and disappeared of the face of the earth, not leaving traces.

Lydia is here, in New York. Apparently raising their kid alone and she better have a hell of good explanation of why she did what she did, because nothing is going to make him stay away from that little boy that he already cares so much.

He’s scared because this is a totally different kind of love. He’s never felt this way before. It’s not like the love he feels for Lydia. This love is overwhelming and makes him feel like flying. It’s sweet and it burns his soul at the same time and even though he’s only seen that boy for seven minutes of his life, that kid is the best thing that has ever happened to him already. He also thinks that if he doesn’t see that boy any time soon, he might literally dye.

He wants desperately to know what his favorite color is. What does he like to eat for breakfast. How small his eyes get when he yawns. The sound of his sneeze. The temperature of his little hand. His favorite cartoon. Does he like sports?. And oh- he fells like his heart is going to jump out of his chest. But at the same time he’s terrified. Because that’s another person he might let down, another person that could leave him, another person he may lose. And God, he can’t breathe.

“Stiles?!,” his girlfriend, Maddie, asks worriedly “Are you Ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” he replies with a tense smile that probably looks more like a wince than anything else.

“So,” she starts conversationally “You have a kid that you didn’t know about it” she says bluntly, reminding him a little of Malia, when she first became human.

“It seems so” he utters, still freaking out. And yeah, he definitely needs to call Scott.

“And who’s the redhead by th-“ she starts asking.

“Um, Babe?” He asks, cutting her off carefully as they enter the FBI building “Can you give me a moment.. I have to call Scott real quick”

“Course! I will be upstairs waiting for you. Don’t take to long please!” She says already on the way to the elevator.

“Okay, see you a bit” he replies already dialing Scott’s number.

“Hello”

His voice is cheerful, because is Scott and he’s usually happy and sunny (which sometimes really pisses Stiles off, because how can someone be happy all the freaking time).

“S-Scott, buddy,” he stutters out “I need you to listen very carefully, because I have news and by news I mean changing life facts that are making me want to faint or maybe throw up” he thinks he may really throw up though

“Stiles calm down for the love of God, I am on the other side of the country I won’t be able to stop a panic attack, so breathe, count to five and tell me what is it” Scott says, and Stiles thinks that he should be a psychiatrist or something related to it instead of a vet, cause his methods really work.

“Okay so... I found Lydia,” there’s silence on the other side and he’s begins to worry, because he sounds like he’s not breathing “And she has a son.” He completes, lungs burning.

“Ow! I’m so sorry buddy.” Scott breathes out apologetic.

“No, you don’t understand,” Stiles says “WE have son.” he says and _ohmyfreakinfgod_ he has a son.

“WHAT?!” Scott asks so loud that he has to remove his phone from his ear with fear of eardrums damage. Before he has a chance to answer, Scott speaks again.

“What do you mean you have a son?? Like an actual person?” Scott asks

“No Scott an entity,” he says sarcastically “ Of course is an actual person, what else. And he’s so tiny and beautiful Scott. I just can’t wait to see him again and we didn’t even talk and I’m so mad at her for hiding this for me and AHG-“ he says frustratingly.

“Okay, but how do you know he’s yours though?” Scott asks sounding like he can believe that Stiles found Lydia, that she has a son, that Stiles has a son, that Stiles and Lydia have a son together and honestly Stiles can’t believe it either.

“Well, I’m not gonna pull on of a _Michael Jackson and said that Billie Jean was not my lover and the kid is not my son_ , because he looks exactly like me- well aside from his little nose and his eyes, that are the same shade of green as his mothe-“

“Focus Stiles” Scott cuts him of impatient.

“Yeah, okay. He also told me his name. Benjamim Martin-Stilinski” Stiles says hesitantly.

“Okay man, so now you have to get you mind set and think about this, because what she did is a crime, so talk to her and figure it out why she did it. And dude you a dad now so just, be careful okay” Scott says very seriously, which makes him more aware of the situation he’s in right now.

But Scott said he’s a dad now and that’s the thing he’s most scared of, because he’s not a dad yet. He has a son, but he hasn’t had the chance to be truly a father to that little boy. He’s afraid he is going to suck at it. Because being a parent is the most difficult thing in the world, and if that boy is anything like he was- damn he has his hands full of trouble.

“Okay dude, she gave me her number so I’ll just call her later and talk to her” Stiles says a not even little bit calmer now.

“Okay that’s good” Scott says still processing the turn that Stiles’ life suddenly took.

“Yeah, so I gotta go now buddy, but I’ll talk to you later” Stiles says.

“Okay, bye, talk to you later” Scott replies.

The only thing Stiles want to do after Scott hangs up is to shout out to the world that “ _I have a son, do you hear that universe. I made something tiny that is gonna be big someday. I made a breath, a blink of an eye, a heartbeat. I made arms and fingers, and legs and toes. I made life.”_

But he can’t do that so he just takes a long breath, calls the elevator and prepares himself for what’s to come, because this is going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long day of dealing with her pretentious coworkers, she’s ready to pick her son up at school and proceed to fall on her bed and- and then she remembers _oh my God, Stiles_.

She makes a run for her phone, and yeah, there it is: _4 missed calls and 6 texts_ ( all containing several interrogations points).

And she knows she has to call him back, but, because there’s always a but, doesn’t it.

But you know that moment when you about to sneeze, but the sneeze just doesn’t come out and you be like “come on sneeze, I have things to do, hurry the hell up”. That’s how she’s been feeling for the past five years, just waiting for this conversation, just waiting for them to meet,just waiting, waiting, waiting.

But this is different form the sneeze analogy, this time is not gonna be over so fast, and that thought terrifies her.

And she’s already cried a lot of wine bottles over him late in the night, and that’s her own damn fault and she knows it is.

And before she has a chance to ignore him her brain remembers again that she gave her address to him, and if she doesn’t call him he’s going to come after her.

So she does it, she calls him. Heart pumping loudly in her ears.

“Hello”

Jesus, she missed his voice. In the rush she was in the morning she wasn’t able to properly hear it and now the words get stuck in throat and what comes out is a lot of mumbles that makes no sense.

“Hello, Lydia are you there?”

“Yeah, I-I am” she stutters out.

“So, can we talk now?” Stiles asks impatiently.

“Yes, ca-can you meet me at my house in like 15 minutes and so we can talk?” and oh my God, she can’t even talk to him properly on the phone. How is she going to have a serious conversation in this state.

“OK. See you” and then he hangs up.

She’s trembling and doesn’t really feel her legs. And yeah, she can’t deny it, the love she feels for is still very much there.

So she calls her mom to pick up Ben at school and goes home before Stiles gets there to see if she can clean up the mess that was made in the morning.

After a good throw all the mess under the carpet solution, she sits and waits for the most important conversation she’s ever going to have in her life.

But as the time pass she gets anxious and goes to the window to wait for Stiles.

And then after a while she sees him, across the street looking both sides before crossing the street carefully (thing that she had never seen him do in a family neighborhood).

That thought made her curious and she wondered if on the way to her house,he looked the both side of the street at least six times, through the feel that crossing the street now seems a thousand times scarier than it was just eight hours ago, because even though his son never really had to rely on him for anything- because he simply didn’t know he existed- he has to stay alive for that boy. Because she does that, constantly.

Then he’s ringing her doorbell and she thinks she has never felt this nervous before.

“Hi” he looks just as nervous.

“Hey, come in” she manages to say.

“Thanks.”

He looks around taking every detail, because he’s Stiles and that’s what he does. For a moment she doesn’t know if he’s admiring her deco or looking for his son. Probably the later.

“Okay, lets get straight to the point,” Stiles says, standing with his arms crossed like a mad man “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks slightly out of breath.

Before she has a chance to speak, Stiles talks again.

”Didn’t you tell me, because you already wanted to leave and found out you were pregnant later or were you ashamed that you got pregnant from someone like me or-“

“Err..objection: speculation” Lydia interrupts him, before she ends it up smacking him on the face for thinking something like that.

“It’s not speculation if it’s my son’s life on the line,” Stiles says angrily “I want to know what happened. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Okay, first of all- he’s _our_ son. And second, ”You didn’t give me a chance to speak yet.” Lydia says forcefully.

“Please, start then.” Stiles says impatiently. She asks him to take a seat, and he does. That makes her a little more calm.

“I-I found out that I was pregnant three days after I got home from leaving you in Virginia, for your Internship.” she choose to start from the very beginning.

“First I was in denial, because we were so careful and then after I truly accepted that I was, indeed pregnant, I started thinking that I couldn’t do this with you. You gave up everything for the pack. For me. And you had just started school and it was your dream. I couldn’t take that away from you. It would ruin your life.

So I packed my things, changed my number and got into the first flight to New York. Eight months later Ben was born.

I took care of him alone for four months. But I just couldn’t do it and all I wanted was to call you and asked you to come. I wanted you to be there Stiles, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it, so I called my mom and she’s been living here since then.

I talked to Ben about you. I told him everything- well not everything, I left the werecreatures part out- I told him that his Daddy would really want to meet him, but he just couldn’t for now. And yeah, that’s it.” She finishes and it’s like a weight was lifted from her shoulders after five years of caring it.

After that Stiles is in silence for a very long time, looking everywhere but her.

When he talks, his tone is light even though the heavy weight of his words.

”The fact that you thought that having a baby with you would ruin my life, proves that you didn’t love me like I loved you.” says Stiles and she feels like falling or maybe she’s already on the ground. And maybe she’s just shocked at the past tense of the sentence, because she still, very much, loves him.

She opens her mouth to something- anything, but Stiles beats her to it.

“I wanted to be there with you to your sonograms and when you founded out the sex of the baby. I wanted to be there when the baby kicked or when you had weird cravings that would make me go to stores in the middle of the night. I wanted to be there when our baby was born and when he took his firsts steps and said his firsts words, but you took that away from me and I don’t think I can forgive you, Lydia.” Stiles says and her heart breaks and there are tears in his eyes and there are definitely tears in her eyes too.

And that’s exactly why she had fallen in love with him in the first place, because Stiles comes in the moment she needs him the most without her even asking, and he stays and he says the right thing all the times -not the things she wants to hear sometimes, but the right thing nonetheless- Stiles can start and end a conversation, without her saying a single word and manages to make everything better with just a smile.

Because he knew her like no one else. Because he loved her. Because he cared. And even with all that she still thought that this baby would ruin his life and honestly she can’t forgive herself either.

“You let without a word. Disappeared, just like that,” he snaps his fingers “I went insane looking for you everywhere for months- _months_ Lydia. I almost lost my Internship, I didn’t eat, I didn’t sleep. All I could think about it was _why_ ” he’s full on crying now.

“Why did she left me? Why didn’t she say goodbye? Why did this happened again?”

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I never meant for this to happen” She breathes out.

“Well it’s a little late for that, is It?” Stiles says sarcastically “I want to see my son” he demands “I want him to know that his father is here, and he’s not leaving him. Ever”

“Yes, of course. That’s all I ever wanted” she says “Let me just call my mom and she will bring him.” she hurries to her phone.

He nods, sits more comfortably and waits for the most important encounter he’s ever going to have.


	5. Chapter 5

The doorbell rang. The doorbell just rang and he doesn’t know if he should stay sit or if he should stand. And there’s probably no more air in the room, because suddenly is so hard to breathe.

 

Lydia is walking to the door. Because his son is here. She’s going to open the door for his son to come in the room. He’s sweating.

 

It’s winter time in New York and he’s sweating. Oh my god. Was that how his dad felt, when he was born?

 

He’s tried to look calm and collected for the ten minutes that Ms Martin took to bring Ben here. But he’s not collected. And definitely not calm. He’s scared, terrified even, because...

 

_what if, what if, what if, what if._

 

His thoughts are cut short when Ben finally comes in the room. And oh god he’s little and he’s  _his_.

 

“Hey” his son talks. His son just talked. Jesus he needs to put himself together.

 

“Hi” he breathes out, and he can’t get over the fact that his son just said hey to him.

 

“So you’re Stiles right? We met early and we have the same last name. If you’re here that can only mean that you’re my dad, so-

 

He’s rambling. His son is rambling. And of course he’s extremely smart- he’s Lydia Martin’s son after all.

 

It’s Lydia that cut Ben’s rambling short, because Stiles seems to have lost his words, probably for the very first time in his life.

 

“Yes baby. He’s your dad.” his son looks mesmerized. Looking at him up and down and Stiles feels like he’s burning up and Christ, there’s sweat running down his back.

 

“What do you do?” Ben asks him. Taking a close look at his uniform. That consists of a white button down shit, black tie and black trousers.

 

“W-What?” He stutters out, because Ben is getting closer. He wishes he could just pick him up and hug the hell out of him.

 

Ben giggles.  _Giggles_.  And it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

 

“What’s your job?” Ben clarifies for him. And he is only five, but he’s already five. Stiles feels that he might cry if he keeps thinking like this. He chooses to just answer his son’s question.

 

“I-I’m a FBI agent.” Ben gasps and wide his eyes.

 

“Really?! That’s awesome.” Ben says “I love the FBI. Mommy always talks to me about it. Like,how you guys are basically superheroes.”

 

Stiles looks at Lydia. She gives him a tearful smile and excuses herself. Both women leave the room to give the boys some privacy.

 

* * *

 

The minute the women left the room, Stiles’ phone starts beeping. That gets Ben’s attention.

 

“What is it?” Ben asked. Curious. Just like his father.

 

Stiles looked at his phone and saw two texts from Scott and one from Maddie. He’s going to ignore them for now. He has much better things to do now. 

 

Like look at his son until the point that hurts him and he can’t do it anymore. But he’s going to anyway, because he’s already missed to much of his son’s life to stop looking at him any second they are together, just because it hurts him. He can get over with it. Ben is more important than himself now. 

 

“Oh. It’s my best friend texting me” he wasn’t going to talk about his girlfriend to his son that he just met yet.

 

“Really?” Ben asks “What’s his name?”

 

“Uuhm, Scott.” Stiles answers.

 

“Scott? You know. That’s the name my mom always gives the wolf from the stories she tells me before bed. Although when the teachers at school tells stories, the wolfs are really bed in them . But for some reason, my mom’s wolf is really good and always saves the day. Usually with his funny best friend.” Ben says in one breath.

 

Stiles doesn’t know if he should slap himself or kiss his son’s chubby cheeks or call Scott again or even his dad. And thinking about his dad makes him realize that his dad knows nothing about what’s going on in his life.

 

He makes a mental note to call his dad when he gets home. But for now...

 

“Really? Your mom tells you stories about wolves? He asks in disbelief.

 

“Yup” Ben says popping the “p”

 

“Well, my Scott take cares of little animals” 

 

“Like puppies?!” Ben asks fascinated.

 

“Yep, exactly like puppies” Stiles says with a smile.

 

“I have always wanted a puppy, but mommy never let me. Apparently I’m allergic to them. And since my mom had a puppy in High School. I’m officially blaming you for my lack of pets” Ben says that looking directly into his father eyes.

 

Stiles has never been so intimidated with a person who is barely five years old. But right now, he’s trying not to shake to much. And the fact that this kid can’t do anything to him crosses his mind. But the way he said and pronounced his words, makes him truly realize that yeah, this is Lydia Martin’s child. 

 

But unfortunately for Ben, he’s Stiles child too. And the long list of Stiles allergies certainly includes dogs, so.

 

“I’m sorry buddy, but you can always get a kitten.” He says shrugging his shoulders, trying to ease his way into this child heart. If his son wants a pet. That’s what he’s getting. Lydia’s approval or not.

 

“You know what? You’re right.” Ben says and Stiles mentally gives himself a high five for that. “I never really thought about it. I have been so obsessed with dogs that I really never thought about anything else”

 

Then suddenly.

 

“MOOOOOMMM CAN I HAVE A CAT?” Ben shouts unexpectedly. Making his dad jump half a footin the air. 

 

And then comes the answer.

 

“OF COURSE NOT. STILES STOP PUTTING IDEAS ON HIS MIND”

 

Stiles looks at his son mischievously and says.

 

“That, my dude. It is a difficult woman to deal with. But you will get your kitten. I promise”

 

He never felt so alive before. Which is an unusual feeling after you just challenged Lydia Martin’s orders . But his son is laughing with him. So life can’t get better.

 

“You know she might hurt you right” Ben says, still laughing.

 

“Well my dad is a sheriff, so she can’t really do anything to me” Stiles replies to his son.

 

“Oh my god! My grandpa is a sheriff?! That’s so cool.” Ben says excitedly.

 

Stiles never thought that hearing someone calling his dad “grandpa” would feel this good. But it does.

 

“Yes, he is.” Stiles answers. Unable to keep his emotions from his voice.

 

“Can you show me a picture of him” Ben asks shyly. 

 

“Of course.” Stiles says already picking up his phone.

 

And that’s how they spend the rest of their evening together. Looking at the collection of pictures Stiles have on his phone. Laughing out loud when Ben teases his father about the the state of his hair on freshman year.

 

And when it’s time for Stiles to go. It’s Ben who hugs him first. The most important and emotional hug he’s ever had. After kissing his son’s hair. He says good bye with a promise to come back. Bringing a kitten this time.


	6. Chapter 6.

Lydia was having a really tense conversation with her mother -which basically consisted on Ms Martin saying in a lot of different ways “I told you so “ and Lydia glaring at her mother(even though she’s right)- when Stiles entered the kitchen saying that he had to go, but would definitely be coming back the next day.

After apologizing one more time to him, she said goodbye and practically ran to the living room to talk with her son.

“Hey Baby” she apprehensively “Did you like Stiles?”

“YES!!” Ben said excited “He’s awesome momma and did you know that my grandpa is a sheriff? How cool is that?”

“Yes, I know sweetheart. Your grandpa is a very loyal and good man. You’re going to love him.” Lydia says proudly of the man that she once considered a father figure to her.

“I can’t wait to meet him!” Ben said “What about my other grandma though? How is she?”

“Oh! She’s in haven now, sweetie.” Ben sags his shoulders, looking so unbelievably sad that caused Lydia physical pain seeing her baby like that.

“But, your dad told me that she was a incredible woman. Smart and funny. He told me that he only had good moments with her.” That seemed to have cheered Ben a little. His eyes were shining with tears and Lydia admired such a young child having so deep emotions towards someone he never met.

“Enough with the sadness now.” Lydia said “It’s Friday. So you know what that means..”

Ben looked up so fast she was afraid that he   
would give himself whiplash.

“Stars Wars marathon!!!!” He said already hurrying to television to put the movie on.

They saw the movies so many times that it was no surprise for her to see Ben mouthing the lines to Empire Strikes Back.

Stiles may not have been in their child’s life physically. But he was definitely there emotionally.

 

;)

 

She was finishing her shower when the doorbell rang. It was probably Stiles. Which made her a little nervous. Because Stiles has this tendency on her. 

“BEN, CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE? ASK WHO IT IS FIRST, AND IF IS NOT YOUR GRANDMA OR YOUR DAD DON’T OPEN IT!” She screamed to her son.

He was in the living room, finishing the Stars Wars marathon, because they had slept in the fourth movie the day before.

“OKAY MOMMA, I’LL GET IT” he screamed back.

After she was finished showering Lydia made her way to the living room, where she could already hear Stiles and Ben having a freak out over their mutual love for Star Wars.

“I already knew Darth Vader was Luke’s father.” Stiles gasps at that.

“You couldn’t have known,” he says “That’s like, the biggest plot twist in the cinematic history”

“He really knew” Lydia says, making her presence known.

“I told you.” Ben says smugly.

“How are you five years old?” Stiles asks incredulously. Ben just shrugs at that.

“Baby, why don’t you go grab your lightsabers to show Stiles.” Lydia says.

“Oh my God! You have lightsabers?!” Stiles nearly shouts “ That’s like, the coolest thing ever.” 

“YES! I’ll go grab them” Ben says already running to his room.

“I’m relieved that you’ll have to deal with this from now on.” Lydia says.

“Are you really?” Stiles asks suspiciously.

“Yeah, I really am.” She answers.

“Yeah, okay..” he trails off.

She doesn’t know if he’s being sarcastic based on the look of his face. It pains Lydia to realize she can’t read Stiles feeling anymore. And that’s completely her fault.

After two always of lightsabers battles and one more broken lamp “Again Ben?!” “I’m sorry Mom”. Ben passed out on the couch and Stiles was just watching him.

“He’s so awesome Lydia. Stiles breathes out.

Her chest tight and she doesn’t know how to breathe for a few moments.

“Yes, he is.” She ends up saying.

“Un, thank you for introducing him to Star Wars” Stiles says after a long moment of awkward silence.

“You’re welcome. But I like to think that even though I haven’t introduced it to him, he would have love it eventually. Given who his father is.” Lydia says.

Stiles chuckles at that.

“Yeah, I think so too.” He replies.

He doesn’t say anything else for the next forty five minutes that Ben spends sleeping. When Ben wakes up, Stiles stars a game of 20 questions. Ben answers six then proceeds to ignore his father’s questions in favor of watching Sponge Bob that plays on the TV.

Stiles’ phones beps and after looking at it he says he has to go. Ben follows him to the door and signals for Stiles to get on his level for him to whisper something in his dad’s ear.

After hearing what Ben has to say, Stiles gets up with a smiles a says.

“Oh I haven’t forgotten, I’m just looking for the perfect one.” Then he kisses his son’s hair and goes out of the door. Leaving Lydia in a completely state of confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

“How do I get a cat?” Stiles day in lieu of ‘hello’

 

“Stiles,” Scott sighs “A cat would kill you.” He says surely.

 

“No, it wouldn’t.” Stiles argues.

 

“Yes, it would.”

 

After 6 minutes and 37 seconds of a really,  really  unnecessary argument they (Scott) established that a cat would definitely kill Stiles. Scott only had to point out two things: it was an animal and Stiles would be the one dealing with it. 

 

“Whatever” Stiles finally says “It’s not for me anyways, it’s for my son.”

 

He knew Lydia will freak out, but it didn’t matter. He’d do anything to make Ben happy. And if Lydia wanted to fight over it, he would definitely fight back.

 

~

 

“We’re still up for the movies tomorrow?” Maddie says sitting on the couch.

 

“Sorry babe,” Stiles says“I can’t go tomorrow, I have to get a cat.” 

 

“A cat?” Maddie asks suspiciously.

 

“A cat.” Stiles afirms “It’s for Ben, he’s always wanted a pet, but apparently he is allergic to dogs and it’s totally my fault, so yeah a cat.”

 

“Okay... let’s go now then.”

 

“Eeeer .... I can’t go today either.” 

 

“And why not?” Maddie huffs out.

 

“Because I still haven’t figured it out how to get the damn cat.” Stiles says frantically.

 

“So there’s how is going to be from now on? Maddie asks “You’re going to live only for your son?”

 

“There’s how is was supposed to be happening since he was born” Stiles snaps

 

“Hey! Don’t be mad at me, be mad at the redhead that didn’t tell you about him.”

 

“Strawberry blonde.” Stiles murmurs.

 

“What?!”

 

“Nothing!” He sighs “I’m sorry babe, but I promised him. We can go next week, okay?” 

 

“Fine then” Maddie breathes out.

 

 

 

 

 

Turns out getting the cat was the easier than he thought it was. Picking which cat he wanted was hard.He ended it up with a three months old white kitten with blue eyes.

 

 

When he showed up at Lydia’s house, cat in town, Stiles received two reactions: a excited squeal- son- and monstrous glare- mother.

 

“Okay, I know you said no, but can you really say no to this face?” Stiles asks Lydia pointing his index finger at Ben.

 

Noticing this, Ben helps his father by putting on such a puppy dog face that had Stiles almost asking if she is sure that Scott is not in fact Ben’s dad. But he doesn’t have a dead wish, so he keeps his mouth shut.

 

 

“Uuugg fine!” Lydia huffs out.

 

“Yes!” Father and son celebrate at the same time.

 

“God, what have I gotten myself into?” Lydia mumbles 

 

“Oh shut up, you know you gonna love it, besides don’t you miss having a pet? You had Prada for a long time, that demon dog.”

 

“Maybe a little,” Lydia replies “And hey, don’t say that about Prada, he was a really sweet dog.”

 

“He bit you!”

 

“He had reasons!”

 

“He was a dog! What kind of reasons could he possibly had!” Is weird banter with her like that again. Good weird. He missed.

 

“Urg! Whatever.” Lydia huffs out looking at Ben, who’s not giving them the time of the day, to busy playing with his new pet.

 

“So,” Stiles starts “What are you gonna name it?” He asks Ben.

 

“Snowflake.” Ben replies after a minute.

 

“That’s pretty baby, it fits your kitten.” Lydia says, having fully accepted that the cat is staying.

 

“Your mom’s right, it’s a really pretty name.” Stiles says.

 

Then Ben gets up from the floor and runs to him, hugging Stiles as tight as his five years old arms could probably go.

 

“Thank you so munch! I really love it daddy.” Ben whispers in the hug.

 

So yeah! Stiles wasn’t playing on him tearing up today. But he did. His son just called him dad. He wants to keeping hugging him forever and never let go. But as how all good things ends, after a minute Ben went back to play with his cat, leaving Stiles in a total emotional state.

 

Lydia having seen that puts a hand on his shoulder rubbing slightly.

 

“Feels pretty good huh.” She says after a while.

 

“Yes, the best.” He looks up at her, looking away a minute later. He can’t look at her to long, because it hurts to much. He could have had this a long time ago. 

 

Now that he is here. And he’s a dad. And somebody in the world also depends on him besides himself. He’s gotta do better. He’s gotta be better. Looking at his son, he realizes he’s never knew what worrying about someone really was. 

 

Of course when he dated Lydia he worried about her, he still does. But he didn’t have a freak out if she chose to ran, or walk or cough or breathe with a slightly different noise. He realizes that this feeling is never going away as long as he lives. Stiles couldn’t be more happy about it.

 


	8. Chapter 8

It’s been five minutes of them just staring at Ben play with his cat.

 

“You know, I get that sometimes parents can be overprotective. But the silent staring is starting to get kind of creepy.” Ben says suddenly.

 

The young parents chuckle sharing a look of understanding. 

 

“Do you want some coffee?” Lydia asks Stiles secretly hoping he’d say yes, so they can talk in the privacy of the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles says getting up from the couch.

 

They walk quietly to the kitchen. Stiles sits on one of the stools and watches Lydia making the coffee. Felling his gaze, Lydia turns around. 

 

“So.” Stiles says.

 

“So” she replies watching him sigh.

 

“Okay, I have a lot of questions.” He says challenging her. She knows what he’s doing. He’s not going to win now. Everything he wants to know, she’s going to tell him. Lydia has nothing to hide. Specially from Stiles.

 

“Then I’ll be sure to give a lot of answers.” She bites back.

 

“Firstly. When is his birthday?” Stiles begins.

 

“A little after yours actually, April 15th.”

 

“What was his first word?” He came prepared, she notices.

 

“Wolf.” She says 

 

“Why wolf?” Stiles asks

 

“Because every time I put him to sleep- I still do actually- I tell him stories about some friendly wolves I have met.” Lydia says with a smile.

 

“How old was he when he took his first steps?” At this point she thinks he might take a notebook out of his pocket with more questions.

 

“Nine months.”

 

“Wow! That’s advanced.” He proudly states.

 

“It’s our son after all.” 

 

“Yeah” he laughs “It makes sense.” He stays quiet for a minute.

 

“Okay, what else do you want to know?” Lydia asks after a while.

 

“I want to take Ben to spend some weekends in my house. If that’s okay” Stiles says hesitantly.

 

Her heart clenched at the thought of her baby away from her, even for a few days. But she understands that Ben doesn’t have only one present parent anymore. Stiles has the right to ask that.

 

“Where do you live? Is it safe? Do you live alone? Is there any windows? Can you cover your outlets? He may be really smart, but he’s still a kid.” Lydia says frantically.

 

Stiles can help but chuckle. “Lyds,” both pause at the old nickname “Err calm down okay.” He says “I live close to Manhattan, it’s safe, besides I’m practically a cop. I live with...with my girlfriend in a two bedroom apartment. He’ll have his own bedroom and everything. I can close the windows when he comes by and I don’t think Ben would stick his finger in a outlet. Has he ever done this before?”

 

“No,” she signs “You’re right, I’m just freaked out you know. He’s never slept at anybody’s house before besides my mother’s. So, this is new to me.” Lydia says.

 

“It’s okay, I get it.” Stiles says. They stare at each other for a while. For some reason Lydia couldn’t stop herself looking at him.

 

When the silence becomes suffocating, she has to intervene.

 

“Uum is it okay with your girlfriend Ben sleeping there?” Even if she didn’t really care what his girlfriend thought. She had to ask. It hurts that he’s dating somebody who’s not her again. But that’s her own fault. She went through in High School, so she can do again now.

 

“I haven’t talked to her about it yet. But I’m sure she wouldn’t have anything against it.” Stiles replies.

 

“That’s great then.” Lydia says putting on a fake smile.

 

“So, it’s okay then. Me taking him for a couple of days?”

 

“Yeah, if he’s up to it. It’s fine by me.” Even if she won’t rest anytime during those days. She trusts Stiles, but he’s a dad for barely a week and she has been a mom for almost six years. He could have a fever, cut his forehead, what if his throat gets swollen. Does Stiles knows how to deal with that?

 

“Shall we ask him now?” Stiles says cutting her thoughs. He sounds nervous now, like he’s not sure if the little boy would want to stay with him.

 

He shouldn’t be. She knows that young boy already loves Stiles so much. He’s always wanted a dad, always asking about him. Stiles already was his hero, even before they met each other. With Stiles caring and playful nature she’s sure they are going to be more than father and son, they are going to be best friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles is nervous. He’s beyond nervous actually. Which is ridiculous, because he’s fought alpha werewolves, kanimas, dread doctors and a whole of lot of bad things more, but the mere thought of his son saying no to him already broke his heart.

 

Lydia was looking at like she knew what was going through his mind. But she didn’t really know. He’s the one new at this. He’s the one who has to learn how to be parent. She’s already one. She has been for almost six years now.

 

“Baby, your dad wants to know if you wanna go to his house to spend the weekend with him sometimes?” Lydia asks their son

 

Stiles didn’t know a child’s eyes could get so wide.

 

“YES!” Ben busts out and Stiles sighed with relief.

 

“Okay, so first things first. What do you like to eat the most? So, when you go home with me I can buy all the things you like.” Stiles asks, already excited about buying his son things.

 

Ben started rambling about all the snacks, candies and drinks he likes and Stiles just watched his son. Sometimes he made eye contact with Lydia, noticing she looked at their son with so much love in her eyes that he knew how hard it is going to be for her when Ben goes home with him.

 

But as he looked at that little piece of a person. Made with parts of him and parts of Lydia and he knew. That little boy is the most loved little boy on the entire planet. Stiles can’t wait for his dad to meet him, for Scott to meet him. Because he knows this little green eye boy is going to melt their hearts the same way he melted his.

 

There’s not running away from this. Ever. But Stiles wouldn’t want that either away. He loves Ben. He loves Ben _so much_ that he doesn’t know how he can control himself to not be hugging the life out of him every time they’re on the same room.

 

He looks at Lydia and he knows he still loves her. He never stopped. Even after all the worrying, the hurting, the hiding. He loves her unconditionally. He’s pretty sure the only person he loves more than her it’s Ben. But he can’t do anything about that now. She betrayed him, he won’t be able to trust her for a long time. He has a girlfriend and he’s happy for now. 

 

The thing is that Lydia Martin is not someone he can’t easily forget. It’s proven fact. She’s here now, he’s here now. They’re a family, even if he didn’t want to admit it. They are. And he loves their little family, just the three of them (and Snowflake of course). 

 

Maybe someday. _Someday_.

 

 

 

When Stiles got home, Maddie was waiting for him on the couch.

 

“Hi” he greeted her with a peck on the lips.

 

“Hey” she said “Where were you?” She asked.

 

“I was with Ben. Went there to give his kitten that I had promised and spend some time with him of course. And speaking of Ben I have to talk to you about something.” Stiles says. His tone serious.

 

“What is it?” She asked, already curious.

 

“I am bringing Ben to stay with, well us, some weekends. I hope that’s okay with you. I really want to bring him here. To start a relationship with my son. So, I really hope you okay with this.” Stiles says pleading.

 

“Yeah Babe! I’m okay with this.” Maddie says sweetly. “As long he doesn’t break anything.” She says jokingly. Stiles knew she meant it though.

 

“Okay” he breathes out “Thank you for understanding.”

 

“Of course! He’s your son, I have to be his friend at least. I mean you’re my boyfriend and we’re going to spend a lot time together, I assume, so I have no problems with him staying with us.” 

 

“That’s good to know,” Stiles says “I’m thinking on making the spare room, his room”

 

At that Maddie straights up, her expression changing completely.

 

“Hold on! What?” She grunts out “Where’s my mim staying when she comes by? I can’t just let her sleep on the couch? 

 

“But I can’t let my son sleep on the couch either and he certainly wouldn’t want to sleep on the bed with us! He’s five, he needs a familiar place to sleep in.” Stiles argues with her.

 

“Then just don’t bring Ben on the weekends my mom comes by okay?” Maddie says forcefully.

 

“Fine by me.” He wouldn’t want to bring his son when her mom was visiting them anyway. Stiles is sure that woman is a supernatural creature and her power is mortify people and ask the most uncomfortable questions ever. He wants his son as far away from that woman as he possibly can be.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

A week went by and for each day that passed Lydia became more and more anxious. She knew that by the end of this week Stiles would come to get Ben to spend the weekend with him.

 

She is going to be alone, without Ben for the very first time since he was born. Lydia knew she was overreacting, Stiles can take of Ben just fine, she trusts him to.

 

But when the doorbell rang friday afternoon Lydia’s body started shaking.

 

“Mom?” Ben looked at her worried, “Dad’s here, I gotta go.”

 

“I go get the door and you go get your backpack baby.” Lydia says trying to smile.

 

“Okay.” Ben says already walking into his room.

 

Lydia walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening.

 

“Hey” Stiles says “Where is he?” He asks trying to look over her shoulder to find Ben.

 

“Hi, he’s just getting his bag. Come in, I want to talk to you real quickly.” Lydia says. Heart pounding.

 

“Okay..” Stiles says hesitantly. He went into the living room and sat on the loveseat in front of her.

 

“You know,” Lydia begins “On my last months of pregnancy, I lived in a single dorm room in NYU, I put a crib beside my bed and when Ben was born he never slept on that crib, because I couldn’t be away from him that long.” She looked at Stiles that moment. He seemed confused as to why she was telling him all that stuff. She took a long breath and kept going.

 

“The firsts two months went really well, but then he stated crying nonstop and I didn’t know how to make him stop. I didn’t know what was happening, what he was feeling. To make matters worse, people started banging on the door at three in the morning telling me to shut him up. Then I called my mom. She thought I was kidding at first. Couldn’t get in her head that I’d had a baby and hid it from her. She believed when she heard Ben crying over the phone. She came soon after I called her, helped me get an apartment and then this house.” She says looking around.

 

“The point is Stiles, I have never been without Ben. Never. When you came into our lives I knew that would change drastically. But even though I’m not your favorite person right now, I need you to promise me you’ll take care of our little boy like you never took care of a person before.” She finished talking. Breathless she looked up at Stiles, who was quiet the whole time she was talking.

 

“I promise Lydia. I promise you I’ll take care of our boy. You didn’t even had to ask me that. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for both of you, no matter what place we stand at our relationship. You are my child’s mother, you can ask me anything.” Stiles says looking deeply into her eyes. 

 

Before Lydia could say anything Ben came running into the room.

 

“Daddy! I am ready let’s go” Ben says excitedly.

 

Both young parents chuckled. “Okay mister, give your Mom a kiss and we’ll go.” 

 

Lydia opened her arms andBenstepped between her legs to give her a hug and a kiss. 

 

“Bye Mommy! I’ll see you on Sunday. I will miss you.” Ben says taking the hand his dad was offering him. 

 

“Bye sweetheart! I love you.” And then, they were out the door.

 

 

 

When the doorbell rang again, but this time on Sunday. Although she had been chased by a lot of weird creatures, she has never ran so fast in her life. She opened the door a smug father and smiley son.

 

“Told you!” Stiles says looking down at Ben.

 

Before Lydia could open her mouth, Ben asked her.

 

“Did you spend the whole weekend behind the door mommy?” He says,quickly hugging her by the waist before vanishing to his room.

 

Lydia surely knew where all that sass came from. 

 

“You say he’s five, but sometimes I just can’t believe it.” Stiles says 

 

“Sometimes I can’t believe it myself.” Lydia says laughing a little. 

 

“I have to go now, but I promised Ben I would take you both to the movies, so I’ll be here tomorrow afternoon. Be ready.” He says turning away to walk to his car.

 

“Wait! What do you mean “you both”? “ She says exasperated.

 

“ I mean I’m taking you and Ben to the movies tomorrow.” Stiles saysnaturally, like taking her to movies is a thing he does everyday.

 

“Won’t you girlfriend mind?” In reality she doesn’t want to be third wheel to Stiles and his girlfriend.

 

“Nah, she’s got a important case on her hands, so she is working late tomorrow.”

 

“Oh! Okay” She says dumbly. 

 

“I’ll be here by five thirty. Be ready!” He shouted getting in his car.

 

She gets in the house felling nervous, anxious, but mostly excited.Walking to her son’s room, she’s already thought about eleven outfits she could wear. 

 

“Hey baby, how was your weekend? Did you like your time with Daddy?” She says softly

 

“It was really good, we did a lot of fun stuff, also we watched Star Wars. Maddie is fine to.” Ben says distractingly, watching some cartoons on his TV.

 

“Maddie?”

 

“Yeah, she’s Daddy’s girlfriend. She’s nice sometimes” 

 

“Okay then. Stiles said we going to the movies tomorrow.”

 

“ I know. I asked him if he could take us and he said yes.”

 

“Alright! I am happy you’re happy sweetie.” She says. Ben is already totally focused on his cartoons so he doesn’t listen. She just walks to his bed and lays down holding her son tight.

 

Tomorrow is going to be the first time in six years she’s going to go out with Stiles. Hopefully everything will turn out fine.


	11. Chapter 11

The week before he has to get his son to spend the weekend with him, Stiles cleaned his apartment three times. Witch is two times more than he usually does. He knows Ben doesn’t care if his place is clean or not. He’s five after all(even though sometimes that’s hard to believe).

 

But it’s a extremely special occasion. His son. His little boy is coming for the very first time to stay with him. Sometimes Stiles thinks about all the time that’s was take away from him. That’s why he’s going to make this weekend the best weekend of his son’s life. At least for now.

 

 

 

“Okay little man, before we get to the apartment part, we going to make a quick stop by the grocery store.” Stiles says looking at Ben through the review mirror.

 

“For what?” 

 

“Well, we are going to pick up all of your favorite foods, drinks, snacks, candies. So, you can start telling me what are them?” Stiles says excited. He sounds younger than his own son sometimes. He knew Ben’s already told everything he liked before, but he was so insanely happy at the time he couldn’t concentrate on anything his son was blabbering about. He is sure Ben won’t mind telling him everything again. Fact proven five seconds later, when his son starts speaking a word per hour.

 

“Okay then. I love lasagna, strawberry juice is definitely my favorite drink, sometimes mom gives me baby carrots as a snacks and they are really good. My favorite candy in the whole world is Reese’s peanut butter cups. Can we get it?? Last year I ate so much of them mom doesn’t let me eat then anymore.” Ben blabbers causing a chuckle to come out of his father’s mouth.

 

Of course it is. He had always known it was Lydia’s favorite candy, but he really took proof in the three months they were dating. He lost count of how many times he caught Lydia eating peanut butter cups. For some reason, she always tried to hide itfrom him, could be shame or her not wanting to share it. Butmost of times they would end up laughing at her rare silliness. 

 

“We can get them, but you can’t eat all of them at once though. I don’t want you mother to kill me.” Stile says playfully.

 

“Fine! I won’t eat all of them at once.” Ben huffs out. Stiles has to admit that for a five year old child, his son is pretty understanding and well behaved. 

 

“Oh! I almost forgot. We are going to FaceTime your grandpa today. He’s crazy to talk to you.” 

 

“Really?!” Ben squeals “I’m gonna tell grandpa all about Star Wars!” Stiles didn’t have the heart to tell Ben his grandpa was tired of hearing about that particular subject.

 

 

 

They head home after the grocery shopping singing and laughing a lot. Stiles didn’t know what was the last time he was this happy. Probably six years ago to be exact.

 

Getting inside the apartment Ben helped his father put all the grocery away. AfterStiles gave his son a tour around while Maddie was taking a shower. Ben loved his room, he liked the fact he had two rooms for now, but he hoped someday his parents will made up.

 

Father and son were chilling on the couch when they hear the bathroom’s door opening. When they looked up Maddie came into view.

 

“Hi Ben! Nice to meet you, my name is Maddie, I’m your dad’s girlfriend. Your father talked a lot about you. You’re a pretty smart little guy hum.” Maddie says with a wide smile on her face.

 

“Hello Daddy’s girlfriend, nice to meet you too. You’re right, I am smart. Mommy says so and she’s pretty smart too so you have to believe her.” Ben says sticking his little hand out to give Maddie a firm handshake like he’s some kind of businessman sellinga deal. Maddie looked astonished, but shock his hand nonetheless.

 

She sit down next to Stiles and after fifteen minutes Ben asked if he could go to the bathroom. Stiles showed him where it was and after making sure his son could be there by himself he went back to the living room.

 

“So, what do think? He asks his girlfriend.

 

“When you said he was really smart, I didn’t believe you for a while, I thought that was an all parent thing to say you know? She says still looking kind of amazed and a little angry he thinks. “ But now that I’ve met him, I 100% believe in you.” Stiles laughed at that.

 

“Yeah, Lydia has always been sort of a genius, so obviously our son inherited this of her. Among other things...” Stiles says trying to stay focus on hearing in case Ben needed any help from him.

 

“Well.. you pretty smart yourself.” Maddie says seductively. “Maybe some of that intelligence came from you.” She was almost on his lap by now. Kissing up his neck. Stiles gently pushed her away. She huffed and threw a glare at him

 

“Babe we can’t, Ben is coming in any second now” Stiles says dreading for some reason the thought of his son seeing this scene.

 

 

 

Thy spend the whole weekend glued together watching movies. When Stiles asked Ben what game he liked not surprisingly he answered chess . Losing for a child has never been so good after he had seen the smile on his little boy’s face. After they had dinner on Saturday (Lasagna. Ben loved) Stiles brought his IPad to the living room to FaceTime his dad. Forty minutes later Ben and Noah were the best of friends he has ever seen, aside from himself and Scott of course. He knew his dad would never hang up, but he had promised Lydia he wouldn’t put Ben in bed late, and he has never broken one single promise he’s ever made her and he wasn’t going to start now.

 

He took his son to the bathroom put his pajamas on and brushed his teeth. When he was leaving the room after putting his room in bed and covering him up. He looked down at Ben worry in his eyes.

 

“Dad, every other week mommy and I go to the movies and she has been really busy this past few days so there’s a long time we don’t go there. You never went with us of course, because you didn’t know me, but now you do. Can you take us to the movies this week?” How could anyone say no to that. Stiles had to hold himself to not bust in tears in front of Ben in this moment.

 

“Of course I can buddy, of course I can.” Stiles breathe out hugging his son close.

 

 

Is going to be the first time in six years he’s going to go out with Lydia. He is going to do everything for their little ‘family hang out’ turn out fine.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The first time Stiles and Lydia went to the movies together, as a couple, they were kicked out fifteen minutes in the movie. She doesn’t even remember anymore what did they do to cause such a scene like this. But she does remember being also banned from the whole movie theater. But the point is, she is going out with Stiles again. To the movies. With Ben. Their son. Their son she hided from him for almost six years. She thinks is a extremely bad ideia, but her son was so happy when he told her that his daddy was going to take them to the movies that she couldn’t say no.

And when Stiles presented the ideia to her in such a casual way, she couldn’t help but wonder if he thinks is a good ideia. But he could be lying. She knows he can put a poker face on and don’t express what he’s truly felling.

“Mom.” Ben says cutting off her thoughts.

“Yes Baby?”

“Why didn’t you tell dad that you had me?” Lydia doesn’t think her heart has ever beaten so fast before.

“W..What?!” Because what else was she supposed to say. She doesn’t even know how Ben knows this.

“Took me a while to figure out why you and dad don’t speak with each other like normal people. So I went to your room when you were showering and found a picture of you and dad. You seemed so happy and young and I wondered why are you guys like this now. So I know you were young when you had me and Dad must have been too. I didn’t  think the problem was he not wanting me,because you talked about him all the time, so the only explanation was you not telling him about me. Then why mom? Why didn’t you tell him?”

She can’t breathe. Lydia can not breathe right now. Ben is five. Five. How could such a small child was able to found out her most disgusting and shameful secret.

“Baby listen. When I got pregnant with you, Stiles and I had just started our relationship even though we had been friends before that. We were leaving for college and your dad was going to start a really important chapter of his life after a long period of struggle and suffering. I was a stupid teenager and a thought me and you, we were gonna to destroy that for him. Which is not true in the slightest, but I did it anyway. I moved to here and didn’t tell anyone about you for a while. And that’s the biggest mistake of my life, because I not only took a son from a father, but I took a father from a son. I prevented you form knowing how amazing, kind and loyal you dad is. I am so sorry Ben. I hope one day you’ll forgive me.” She finished sobbing into her palms. After a while she felt little hands on her back and looked up at her son.

“It’s okay mommy, I forgive you alright. I wasn’t trying to make you sad, I just wanted to know why.” Ben says trying to making his mom to stop crying.

Lydia sobs out a laugh. She cups her little boy’s face and he scrunches his noses like he always does.

“You’re so much like him, you know? Beautiful inside and out. I love you sweetie.”

“I love you too mommy.”

 

  
Twenty minutes later Stiles rings the doorbell letting then know he’s arrived. Ben rushes to the door  jumping into his father’s arms the minute he opens the door. “Ben we already talk about open the door without asking who it is first.” Lydia says in her best mommy voice.

“Sorry mommy.” Ben says lowering his head into Stiles’ neck. They looked so much alike that it was like looking into two versions of Stiles. She liked that very much.

She went to get her purse while Stiles and Ben talked quietly in the living room’s couch.

“I bought you a boosted seat. It’s green and blue, I think.” She hears Stiles saying to Ben when comes in the room.

“Whyyy? I hate that thing. You guys don’t have to use it. Why should I?” Ben whines, acting like his age for the first time in his life.

“Because we are not kids and you are. End of discussion.” Lydia says already preventing the hundreds arguments she knows her son can come up with.

“Well I can let you try to open the car’s door on you own.” Stiles says offering the car keys to Ben who takes it and runs through the front door leaving his parents in a slightly awkward silent.

“He knows.” It’s what Lydia chooses to start with.

“Knows about what?”

“About me not telling you about him on purpose.” She says not looking into his eyes, but she can hear him taking a deep breath.

“You know..that does not surprise me. He’s to smart to his own good.” Stiles says with a trace of a smile on his face.

“I have to agree with you on this one.” She says and they laugh together before following their son put of the house.

 

 

  
“What movie do you wanna see buddy?” Stiles asks their son while opening the movie theater’s door so Ben and Lydia can walk in.

“Nothing with animals acting like humans” Ben states promptly. Stiles makes a confuse face at Ben and turns to Lydia with a question look on his face.

“He thinks if the animals are the humans then we are at the butchery. I already told him that it doesn’t make any sense and they could be vegetarian, but he refuses to listen to reason, says he had a nightmare about been a hamburger in a rabbit’s family barbecue.” Lydia answers making Stiles contain a laugh into his palm to not alarm Ben.

“Okay then... what about a superhero movie?”

“That sounds awesome.”

“So it’s settle then. Superhero movie.”

Ben sits between them. They end up having a really good time, laughing and getting excited about the movie together. When they get up to walk out of the movie room Ben takes both of their hands, to anyone outside of them they really look like a family. A happy little family.

 

 


End file.
